Bolsters Rhapsody
by Reiji Mitsurugi
Summary: Tapi tunggu dulu. Guling itu tidak harus sesuai dengan selera Rukia. Perempuan itu sudah memiliki Ichigo untuk dipeluk ketika dia tidur, untuk apa dia diberi guling? [Kolab dengan Mbak Curio Cherry] / CnC?


**Disclaimer: Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. All rights reserved.  
**

**Cerita kolaborasi dengan Mbak curio cherry.  
**

**Rate: 16 (T+)**

* * *

**Bolsters Rhapsody**

Dentingan halus yang mengalun dari pengeras suara di elevator mengeluarkan Ichigo dari pikirannya. Dia sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Memberi kesempatan sepasang paruh baya untuk keluar terlebih dahulu, pria berambut jabrik itu menghela nafas panjang, mengumpulkan kekuatan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dari tempatnya tadi. Dua langkah dari pintu lift, dia sudah disambut oleh deretan etalase penuh dengan barang pecah belah.

Dipandanginya mahakarya perajin kaca yang berbaris dengan lirikan penuh minat. Entah, dia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa barang abstrak sedemikian bisa dikatakan indah. Menghela napas sekali lagi untuk memperbarui semangatnya, pegawai kantor pajak kota Karakura itu memutuskan untuk menelusuri rak-rak kaca yang kini terlihat menyilaukan karena paparan cahaya kuning yang terlalu terang dari atasnya. Sesekali berenang dalam kubangan ketiadaan wujud mungkin dapat menenangkan pikiran yang mulai bercabang, harapnya.

Sebuah deretan gelas-gelas kristal seolah menyapa, menarik perhatiannya. Dia bukan orang yang suka dengan barang-barang berkilauan tetapi gelas-gelas berkaki itu tampak berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat. Kelihatan luks… dan berkelas. Dia menghentikan langkah, dan mengambil sebuah gelas terdekat yang dapat dijangkaunya.

Ichigo memerhatikan motif gelas yang ia pegang. Bukan gelas kristal biasa, karena motif-motif glasir yang memenuhi badan gelas seolah memperkeruh suasana. Tapi kalau didekatkan ke cahaya, refraksi sinarnya benar-benar menyilaukan, dan kaya warna. Seperti pelangi di lantai linoleum. Penasaran dengan fitur gelas tadi, Ichigo membalik sang gelas untuk melihat harganya.

Seribu dua ratus yen.

Ichigo memang bukan pecinta barang kristal atau kemewahan, tetapi 1200 yen untuk sebuah gelas menurutnya agak berlebihan. Belum lagi kalimat kecil di bawah angka itu: _Tidak termasuk pajak penjualan. _Otaknya berputar cepat menghitung berapa harga total yang akan dibayar konsumen. Hampir 1500 yen.

Tapi kemudian Ichigo sadar, selain tulisan itu ada pula kalimat lain. _Made in Italy_.

Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja harganya tidak masuk akal, barang yang ada di tangannya itu ternyata diimpor dari Italia.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Suara seorang pramuniaga membuyarkan angka-angka yang berjejer rapi di otaknya.

"Ah, tidak… maaf." Ichigo langsung mengembalikan gelas itu ke atas rak. Dia tersenyum sekilas seraya membungkuk kecil ke arah perempuan berseragam biru itu sebelum meneruskan perjalanannya.

Setelah melewati beberapa rak panjang yang memaksanya berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati untuk tidak menyenggol barang-barang yang mudah pecah karena memecahkan berarti membeli, akhirnya Ichigo sampai juga di tempat yang ia cari. Sebuah plakat berwarna biru cerah yang tergantung di langit-langit menjadi bukti bahwa dia berada di bagian _department store_ yang benar.

_Bedroom Corner._

Pria berumur 28 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Empat rak dari sisi kirinya dia melihat tatanan benda yang sedang ia cari.

Guling-guling berbagai ukuran dan warna, yang teratur rapi di beberapa rak tinggi yang kokoh.

Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Ichigo mulai berjalan mendekati rak yang berisi benda empuk itu. Berbagai macam guling yang ada di hadapannya membuat Ichigo bingung guling seperti apa yang harus ia beli untuk kekasihnya. Ada yang motifnya bola. Pinguin dari film _Madagascar_. Tengkorak bajak laut Karibia. Kartu-kartu dari anime _Cardcaptor Sakura_.Bahkan muka Voldemort dan Harry Potter menyeringai dari salah satu guling hitam.

Ichigo membelai salah satu guling putih yang ada di dekatnya. Tekstur halus terasa begitu nyaman di kulitnya, menjalar seperti tumbuhan rambat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Seorang pramuniaga berambut cokelat terang menyapanya dengan ramah. Ichigo merasa semua pramuniaga di sini berbicara dengan kata-kata yang sama, dan dengan aksen yang sama. Bahkan dengan pemenggalan kata yang sama.

"Hm, saya ingin membeli sebuah guling…"

Pramuniaga bertubuh tinggi semampai itu tersenyum, sepertinya memahami keengganan Ichigo. Pria muda memang sangat sulit memilih barang-barang lembut seperti ini.

"Anda ingin membeli guling yang seperti apa? Ukuran apa? Kami menyediakan berbagai macam ukuran yang bisa disesuaikan dengan usia pemakai. Lalu apakah Anda punya preferensi khusus untuk bahan isinya?"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari si pramuniaga. Wanita ini sepertinya bersemangat sekali menjelaskan bantal guling. Ya Tuhan, padahal yang ingin ia beli adalah bantal guling, kenapa perasaannya malah seperti mau membeli mobil? Rumit sekali.

Mendengar calon pembelinya tak merespons, si pramuniaga melanjutkan. "Kami menyediakan berbagai macam bahan, mulai dari kapuk, busa, _memory foam_, dakron, juga bulu angsa. Jika Anda—atau keluarga Anda—memiliki alergi, kami juga menyediakan bahan antialergi seperti lateks, yang aman bagi semua pengguna."

Mata Ichigo sedikit melebar. Wah, sampai seperti itu?

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" tanya si penjaga toko. "Tapi… Anda biasa memakai guling yang seperti apa?" Masih dengan senyum manis dan antusiasme tinggi, si pramuniaga berusaha membantu Ichigo. Lebih tepatnya, memengaruhi Ichigo agar membeli satu dari sekian banyak barang dagangan yang terpajang di bagian toko sebelah sini.

Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepala jingganya sekali. Bagaimana ya mengatakannya? "Ah, itu, gulingnya hadiah untuk seseorang." Ichigo mencoba membayangkan guling seperti apa yang cocok untuk kekasih mungilnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Guling itu tidak harus sesuai dengan selera Rukia. Perempuan itu sudah memiliki Ichigo untuk dipeluk ketika dia tidur, untuk apa dia diberi guling?

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya sembari melihat-lihat berbagai macam guling yang baru ia tahu kalau ternyata memiliki berbagai macam jenis dan ukuran. Setelah melewati rak yang berisi guling polos tanpa motif, dia berjalan mendekati rak yang berisi berbagai macam guling bergambar. Guling bertema klub sepak bola tampak menarik untuknya. Tetapi untuk guling bermotif bunga-bunga cerah yang sempat membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi, ia lebih memilih untuk berkata tidak.

Ketika ia hendak mengambil sebuah guling bermotif kotak-kotak, tangannya terhenti karena sebuah guling yang berada di bawah benda yang akan ia ambil. Keningnya berkerut dalam, mendadak tangannya seolah gemetar. Ya Tuhan, semoga matanya salah lihat. Jangan katakan bahwa makhluk terkutuk itu juga ada di sini. Penasaran sekaligus sedikit ketakutan, kedua mata Ichigo melotot ke arah si guling tak berdosa.

Sebuah guling bermotif Chappy si kelinci.

Angin dingin berembus, membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo meremang. Demi Tuhan.

"Ah, apa anda suka motif ini, Tuan? Saat ini bantal dan guling bergambar Chappy, si kelinci merupakan produk yang paling laris terjual. Jika anda mau, Tuan bisa membeli sepasang dengan harga khusus." Si pramuniaga tiba-tiba telah berada di samping Ichigo, mengangkat sang guling dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ti-tidak, yang lain saja." Ichigo menelan ludahnya, membayangkan kekasihnya yang pasti akan lebih memilih guling Chappy daripada dirinya.

Untuk beberapa kali, Ichigo menggeleng-geleng. Tidak, tidak boleh ada benda-benda berbau Chappy di tempat mereka tidur kecuali benda berbentuk segitiga kecil yang biasa dipakai oleh sang kekasih. Walaupun benda itu lebih sering jadi robekan-robekan tak berguna karena ulahnya.

Mendadak mukanya yang biasa kokoh memerah. Ah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Merasa bahwa urusan guling ini sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli dua buah guling yang berada di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah guling polos berwarna biru dan sebuah lagi warnanya pink. Dia tidak peduli dengan segala spesifikasi yang tadi dijelaskan oleh si pramuniaga. Asalkan gulingnya terasa empuk dan terlihat nyaman, dan bukan Chappy, itu sudah cukup.

Setelah membayar dua buah guling yang akhirnya terpilih, Ichigo pergi meninggalkan _department store_ itu dengan langkah cepat. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya memeluk sebuah plastik besar berisi dua buah guling, sementara tangan yang satu lagi menenteng tas kerja sarat kertas.

Guling sudah didapat, berarti sekarang hanya ada satu tempat lagi yang harus ia kunjungi.

xxXxx

Kafe kecil itu tampak lengang. Hanya terdapat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela. Keduanya tampak bercakap-cakap dengan gembira sambil menikmati kue-kue kecil khas kafe itu. Seorang pelayan perempuan berkostum _maid_ tampak sedang membersihkan sebuah meja. Sedangkan di belakang counter yang memajang berbagai macam cake, tampak seorang _pattisiere_ mungil sedang memasukkan beberapa potongan _strawberry shortcake_ ke dalam sebuah kardus sebelum memberikannya pada pelanggan.

Dentingan bel yang tergantung di atas pintu kafe menandakan pintu terbuka. Si pelayan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyapa pelanggan yang baru masuk.

"Selamat datang… eh Kurosaki-san apa yang kau bawa itu?" Matsumoto tersenyum melihat pegawai pajak itu tampak kikuk memeluk barang bawaannya.

"Yo." Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang tas kerjanya, bermaksud menyapa pelayan itu, sekaligus mengabaikan pertanyaan dan tatapan Matsumoto yang dinilainya terlalu intens.

"Ichigo, untuk apa kau membawa guling?" Kali ini suara si pattisiere yang berlogat Spanyol mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo dari si pelayan kafe.

Ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga. Langsung saja lelaki itu berjalan mendekati meja kasir. Meletakkan tas kerjanya di dekat kakinya kemudian memegang guling-guling itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rukia, sudah kuputuskan. Kalau kau menolak permintaanku, mulai saat ini hanya dua guling ini yang boleh menemaniku tidur," ujar Ichigo mantap.

Sebelah alis Rukia tampak terangkat, menandakan kalau dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan dari laki-laki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama lima tahun ini. Tapi untuk sekarang ia belum mau berkata apa-apa. Paling-paling ini cuma kegilaan Ichigo karena terlalu stres menjadi auditor di kantor pajak.

Ichigo malah semakin berapi-api, dan ini membuat Rukia makin heran. "Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan keinginanmu yang tidak mau pindah ke apartemenku," kata Ichigo. "Tapi sekarang semua itu harus diakhiri. Kalau kau menerimanya, maka hanya kamu seorang yang akan tidur bersamaku tapi kalau menolak, hanya dua guling ini yang akan menemani tidurku, mulai malam ini dan seterusnya."

Rukia hanya bisa terpaku menatap kekasihnya itu.

Terdengar beberapa cekikikan di dalam kafe itu. Matsumoto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain memeluk erat perutnya. Si pattisiere yang melongok dari dalam dapur tersenyum lebar sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Di sudut yang lain, sepasang muda-mudi yang tadi sedang mengobrol, sekarang menatap ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka seperti sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan komedi yang biasa ditayangkan di televisi setiap jam delapan malam.

Kata-kata Ichigo yang sedikit aneh akhirnya membuat Rukia bicara. "Maksudmu… apa? Tentu saja aku tidak mau pindah denganmu, Ichigo. Apartemenmu itu tidak cukup untuk kita berdua. Lagipula—"

Ichigo langsung menyela ucapan perempuan itu, "Tapi kau sudah cukup sering menginap, kan? Bahkan lebih dari semalam."

Rona wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Matanya melebar. Pembicaraan semacam ini seharusnya tidak untuk konsumsi banyak orang. Sunggingan senyumnya mulai terkesan kikuk.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di apartemen saja, Ichigo. Bukan di sini!" bentak Rukia kesal.

Tapi mata Ichigo bergeming. "Tidak, kita selesaikan sekarang." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"_Hiduplah bersamaku, Rukia._"

Dia menduga Rukia akan luluh dan akan langsung menangis.

Tapi wanita itu hanya menatapnya sinis. "Aku tidak mau."

Ichigo melebarkan matanya, dia menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah tahu alasannya, Ichigo. Selain karena apartemenmu itu tidak akan cukup untuk kita berdua, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan seseorang tanpa ikatan yang jelas."

Di luar dugaan, Ichigo tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu guling-guling ini untukmu saja." Ichigo meletakkan dua benda itu di atas counter.

"Hah?"

"Dan ini juga," sambung Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari saku celananya.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Rukia berdetak lebih kencang dan kedua tangannya langsung berkeringat. Benda di atas guling itu; kotak beledu itu menatapnya dingin. Dia… tak salah lihat, kan? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. _Tidak mungkin Ichigo akan…_

"Apa kau tahu, guling-guling itu kubeli di Suzuki Department Store yang terkenal mahal itu?" tanya si pria berambut mencolok sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata kekasihnya.

Rukia cuma memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, benda ini tidak kubeli di sana, aku tidak akan mampu membeli benda semacam ini di tempat semahal itu." Ichigo menatap kotak hitam yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan lembut sebelum menambahkan.

"Ini diwariskan kepada menantu perempuan di keluarga Kurosaki."

Oh ya. Dugaan Rukia memang tak salah. "Ichigo… kau tidak…" Hanya nama kekasihnya saja yang mampu keluar dari bibir Rukia. Kedua tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya. Mencoba menahan rasa gugup yang sekarang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Rukia Kuchiki."

Kotak kecil itu telah terbuka dan di dalamnya sebuah cincin bertahtakan sebuah berlian tampak berkilauan. Sebuah warisan milik keluarga Kurosaki.

Sebuah lambang ikatan cinta dan juga janji setia sehidup-semati, yang kini menatap Rukia penuh janji.

**.**

**.**

**end?**

**2012.11.22 9.32 am.**

* * *

**Note (Reiji):  
**_Mou ichido, ohayou gozaimasu_. Maaf kalau saya tetiba datang dengan _oneshot _seperti ini. Tapi saya suka cerita ini! Manis... entah kapan ya saya bisa buat cerita seperti ini. _Well_, sepertinya saya harus banyak belajar dari Mbak Curio. Terutama untuk menggabungkan potongan ide manjadi cerita yang manis, ringan, dan segar seperti ini, bukannya ide pembunuhan atau cerita ala _Wuthering Heights_... meskipun kalau saya bisa nulis cerita seperti WH, atau nyerempet Haruki Murakami, saya nggak nolak. Tapi maruk dikit bolehlah, demi kebaikan. Hahaha.

Jadi ini bermula dari SMS kita tentang menggabungkan ide yang tidak berhubungan. Saya hanya memberikan Mbak Curio SMS berisi empat hal: **guling, pegawai pajak, _shopkeeper_, dan lama****ran**, dan ternyata Mbak Curio menjadikannya seperti ini. Ini terlalu bagus, Mbak... huhuhuhu. Terima kasih banyak, Mbak, dan mohon bimbingannya supaya tulisan saya bisa jadi manis seperti ini. Hehehe...

Jadi, terima kasih sudah membaca! Saran, kritik, cemoohan buat saya, cacian buat saya, dukungan atau uneg-uneg, silahkan dilayangkan ke kotak Review.

Sampai ketemu di cerita/bab selanjutnya!


End file.
